Black Roses
by JessicaMee
Summary: Jager has found love! It's a strong vampire named Nesika. But Nesika, still hurt from her past, isn't intersted. The jerk, Tyler has alot to do with it. JagerxOC and OCxOC.
1. The Den of Shadows

I slipped through the shadows of the ally, stalking my pray. A young man, lost in the dark maze of streets. fool I thought. I was about to act when I felt another vampire's aura.

"Tyler, why do you hide from me?" I called. "Are you afraid of me?"

"I would never fear you, Nesika" Tyler emerged from the shadows. "Just keeping you on your toes."

I glared at him. "What do you want?"

"Me? I want nothing. It is Zarha who request your presence."

"You may tell her I am busy." I snapped.

"Tell her yourself. I'm not your slave." Tyler growled.

"No, you only take orders from Zarha like a good little lap dog," I countered.

"You better watch it, Nesika, I am stronger than you." With that Tyler disappeared, a power few vampires have.

I stared at the spot Tyler was. It was true: he was stronger than me, but I refused to kiss his shoes because of it. Appetite spoiled, I returned home to find Zarha sitting on my bed.

"I've been waiting for you, Nesika," Zarha commented. I said nothing, just look at her wryly. Zarha was my blood mother. She was the one who had pulled me from my innocent human life and given me power.

"We need to talk." Zarha's voice jerked me away from my thoughts.

"I'm not in the mood," I replied.

"Fine, but I'll be back tomorrow. You can be sure of that." She disappeared. I sighed and laid down on my bed. I quickly fell asleep. Like most of my kind, I did not dream.

* * *

I awoke at night fall. I remembered not feeding last night and was very thirsty. I disappeared to feed.

* * *

After I fed I brought myself to the outskirts of New Mayhem. I entered The Den of Shadows, a small and quite bar. I much preferred it over the noisy crowd at Los Nochos. I didn't order anything, just sat there thinking. 

"Troubled, Nesika?" I looked up to see Jagar.

"Hello, Jagar. Yes, I 'm troubled, but I always am now," I said.

"Aren't we all?" He said, sitting down besides me.

Just then Kristifer burst through the door carrying Lennet, who was badly hurt. I jumped up to help.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Dominique Vida. Ambush," Kristifer managed before he collapsed. I cursed. Dominique Vida was a vampire hunter, and a good one.

I knelt over Lennet while Jagar helped Kristifer into a chair. I started to heal Lennet but she was to badly hurt.

"Jagar, I need your help!" I called and in instant he was there. Together we heal Lennet. It was hard work, but we managed.

Unlike Jagar, I was not used to using this much power at a time and fainted from exhaustion.

* * *

When I woke up I was on the floor of the Den of Shadows. Jager was bent over me and I could hear the moans of Lennet in the back ground.

"Are you alright?" Jager asked me.

"Yea, I'm fine. I'm just not used to healing like that," I answered. "Is Lennet okay?"

"Much better, but she's saying that her head really hurts. We're not sure what happened." Seeing my worried face he added, "Don't worry, she'll be fine."

"Okay," I said, smiling at Jager.

I sat up. I felt fine except for a small pain in my back. I didn't really care because strong vampires had a high tolerance for pain. I was very strong, but Lennet on the other hand... I glanced at Lennet on my way out of the bar. Once outside I deiced that I would like to walk home.

At the very edge of New Mayhem I paused in front of a bush. This wasn't any bush, for it was covered in black roses, the vampire's symbol for as long as anyone could remember.

I stared at the roses remembering the day I became a vampire... I had struggled in Zarha's grasp but it had done no good...

"Nesika, wait!" I heard someone call. Instantly I knew who it was.

"What is it, Jager?" I asked with my back still to him.

"I just wanted to tell you that you did a good job back there. You're good at handling crisis." I turned to look at Jager's face. I could tell that wasn't the thing he wanted to say.

"Thank you," I said. Then I disappeared.

* * *

Jager's POV

Jager stood there for quite a while after Nesika disappeared. He wished for nothing more than for her to come back and let him hold her in his arms. Why was he feeling like this? He had never felt it before.

Why did he love _her_? The one who wanted nothing more to do with love, and for a good reason? _Why…?_

Jager sighed before disappearing to his own house.


	2. The Fight in Los Nochos

**Yay! Second chapter out! Hope you like! **

**And sorry about the horrid fight scene. I suck at writing those. **

**Please review! **

As soon as I got home I crashed onto the bed.

_Jager,_ I thought. _Jager looked at me like…. Please don't let that be love. I'm so not going through that again…. Not after last time…._

Flash Back

"Not much farther…." Tyler said.

"Can I look now? Please?" I begged him. "Just a peek?"

"But then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it? No, you can't look yet." Tyler guided me with one arm around my waist and the other hand covering my eyes so I couldn't see.

"I hate surprises," I pouted.

"I know."

Even though my eyes were closed I could see Tyler's famous smirk in my mind's eye. That same annoying but sexy smirk he always wore. I could swear it was his trade mark.

As we walked in silence I leaned into Tyler and felt his warmth pore into me. I could hear his hear beat softly in his chest. I wanted to stay there like that forever. I didn't care about the surprise anymore. This was all I needed.

But happiness never lasts.

End of Flash Back

"Nesika," Zarha's voice brought me tumbling back to reality.

_Damn, I forgot about her…._ "What do you want?" I snapped.

"I want you to stay away from Jager. Fala's already got him and you are NOT going to steal him from her!" Zarha hissed.

I laughed, "Is that what you came here to tell me? To stay away from Jager? Well you're wasting your time because (1) I'm not after Jager and (2) I would be more likely to do something if you told me not to. I don't take orders from anyone."

"Yes that's what I came to tell you, and you'll do because if you don't…."

"You'll what, Zarha?" I teased. "I would kick your ass in any fight. I thought you knew that."

Zarha cursed at me colorfully before disappearing. I laughed softly in amusement. It was fun ticking her off.

* * *

The next day I was in a much more reckless mood than I had been in years. Today when I went to New Mayhem I entered Los Nochos. Music boomed from invisible speakers and the walls were mirrors that had been shattered by a vampire fight ten years ago. 

I walked up to the counter. Surprisingly, Jager was there too. And so was Fala.

_Let's have some fun!_ I thought. "Hey, Jager," I cooed. "Fala. You guys having fun?" I smiled when Fala gave me a look to kill.

"Get lost Nesika!" Fala snarled.

I laughed softly. "Last time I checked, this was a public bar and you have no right to tell anyone to get lost. Also, I do remember being quite a bit stronger than you. Has some miracle happened to change this?"

"Wanna find out?" Fala said, standing up.

"Is that a threat I hear?" I'm also on my feet.

Jager was standing up now. "Clam down."

"Stay out of this, Jager!" snapped Fala.

"My, you're bossy!" I turn to Jager. "Seriously, how can you stand her? If I were you I would have her dumped before she even became my girlfriend!"

Before Jager could reply Fala hit me hard in the face, causing me to stumble backwards into a table. I recovered quickly and before she knew it I sent her tumbling to the floor. I swooped down upon her and hit her hard in the stomach. By now most of the bar was watching us. Both of us knew and neither of us cared.

Suddenly I was torn away from Fala by a very pissed looking Jager. Then he bent down and pulled Fala up to her feet.

_Yikes, he's strong!_ I couldn't help but think. _And he's angry…._

Fala and I stood there for a second, glaring at each other. Then Fala turned on Jager. "I told you to stay out of it!" she hissed.

"It's lucky for you I didn't!" Jager half shouted. "Nesika would have torn you into shreds!" I smirked widely at this remark.

"I was doing fine!" Fala protested.

"Actually, you weren't," I pointed out.

Jager shot me a look that clearly said 'I'll talk to you later.' To Fala he said, "She wasn't even trying."

I smirk.

Fala opened her mouth and closed it again. Then she turned to me and hissed, "You'll pay for this, bitch!" before disappearing.

I laughed slightly and leaned against the wall. I never even considered taking her seriously.

_Big_ mistake.

**That's it, but don't worry I'll update soon!**

** -Giggle Monkey! **


	3. Entering Tyler's Mansion

**Hey, sorry it took me so long to update but my computer was having loading problems. To make it up to you this one will be longer.**

"Hey, Nesika?" Jager was walking me home. Up till now we were silent.

"Hm?"

"I've been thinking about what Fala said…." he began talking about all the things Fala might do to me. I stopped listening some time around 'She'd just love to rip your guts out.'

_Very pleasant… _

"Nesika! Pay attention!" Jager suddenly burst out.

_Can he read minds or something?_ "I _am_ paying attention!" I said.

"Doesn't look like it," he shot at me.

"Fine then, I'm not!" I snarled back rudely.

"Look, Nesika! I'm trying to help you! I'm trying to be your friend! Why are you pushing me away?" Jager grabbed my hand, stopping me. I looked into his eyes. Was he pleading with me?

"I'm sorry, Jager. I don't want anything more to do with any kind of relationship, okay? I don't want it to hurt." I admitted.

"I won't hurt you. I would never hurt you." He _was_ pleading with me.

I looked into his deep blue eyes and said, "I really want to believe that. I really do." I pulled my hand out of his and continued walking.

We walked the rest of the way in silence. I opened the door to my house, but before I could walk in Jager pulled me back. "Just be careful, okay?" Jager begged.

"Careful?" I laughed. "Fala couldn't do shit to me!"

"You underestimate her. Fala is not one to give up easily. She will keep trying till she gets you back. Promise me you'll be careful."

"I'll be fine, Jager. Don't worry." I smiled at him before going inside.

I headed into the bathroom to wash off. The water was cool on my skin and immediately calmed me down. I closed my eyes and immediately a vision shot into my mind.

**Flash Back**

"I love you, Tyler," I sighed as I buried my face into his bare side.

"Baby, you know I love you, too." Tyler cooed.

"How could I not after what we just did? This has to be the best day of my life." I shifted closer to him under the covers.

"I'm glad." Tyler's voice was low and husky. I was glad to give myself to such a great guy. A guy I was going to spend the rest of my life with. He had proposed yesterday, right out front of my house. Well, duh, I said yes!

* * *

A month later the wedding had finally arrived. I was totally stressed out from all the planning and preparation we had to do. But I knew it would pay off. Or at least that's what I thought. 

When the wedding came everything was perfect, except for one small detail. _Tyler wasn't there. _

I ran home and locked myself in my room, sobbing. I had trusted him! The bloody prat!

My mom hammered on the door. "Honey, please come out!"

"No! Tyler's a bloody bastard! He lied!" I yelled hysterically.

"You don't know that. Something might have come up."

"Something more important than his wedding?"

"Maybe he…"

"Maybe he what! Just go away Mom!"

"Honey..."

"GO AWAY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I heard my mom retreat and continued to cry.

I didn't see Tyler for quite a while after that, and when I did he was no longer alive.

**End of Flashback**

I sighed as I stepped out of the shower. Tyler split my heart in half that day. And I was going to get him back for it…. somehow.

I slipped on some clothes before disappearing to hunt.

It was an hour later. I was currently in the process of finding prey in my favorite hunting grounds: the dark alley ways of New York City. Only I didn't find prey. Instead I found Tyler.

He was casually leaning against the wall as if waiting for something. Waiting for me.

I knew it was no good to hide because he would stay there till I showed up. He probably knew I was there already, anyway, he just wasn't showing it.

_I'll just walk past him and pretend like he's not there,_ I thought. This seemed like the best thing I could come up with and I certainly wasn't going to give up my hunting grounds because he was there. That would let him know I feared him and my pride wouldn't allow that.

I stepped out and past him. Well, I tried to step past him but he got in my way. When I side-stepped he side-stepped. I stepped backwards and he stepped forwards.

Finally, I looked up at him and spat, "Get out of my way you stupid bastard!"

"I don't think that's a good way to talk to your superiors," Tyler smirked.

"Well, you know what? You're NOT my superior and I don't give a fuck what you think!" I snarled.

"You should care what I think."

I tried to step around Tyler but he wouldn't let me. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I screamed in his face.

"Calm down, girl. Don't want to hurt yourself." Tyler's smirk grew.

"HOW DARE YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN? IF I WANTED TO CALM DOWN I WOULD!"

I swiped my fist at Tyler, but I hadn't fed in two days and wasn't as strong as normal. Tyler easily stopped me. I was preparing for another punch when Tyler slammed me into the wall. I heard a sickening crunch as my backbone broke.

Normally this injury would heal in a second due to my vampire powers, but once again my lack of human blood weakened me.

Before I knew what was happening Tyler picked me up and used his mind to transport us both to what I assumed was his house. Scratch that-- it was a mansion!

He carried me down a few halls and into a bedroom. Then he proceeded dumped me onto the bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked cautiously. I knew I couldn't fight him; I was too weak.

"It's a surprise," Tyler smirked.

"I hate you."

I thought I saw a flicker of pain in his eyes but it disappeared quickly.

"That's too bad," Tyler said. Then hit me hard enough on the head to give any human a concussion.

My last thought before I slipped into darkness was _This is great; two black outs in just as many days. Pretty soon I'll be setting a record._

**Hoped you liked it! Was this one long? It felt like it. Please review!**  



	4. Running from the Past

**I know i haven't updated in like, _forever_, but i am now, cuz i'm bored. So Merry Christmas, enjoy it.  
**

When I woke, my head hurt like hell. I let a small moan escape my lips. I tried to sit up, but fell back down when a sharp pain shot through my body.

"Here, drink this," a warm voice said. I turned my gaze towards the voice but all I saw was darkness. Then I felt a soft pressure against my lips and warm liquid flowed over my tongue, quenching my thirst.

_Blood._

Slowly my muscles started to relax and the pain drifted away, but I still couldn't see.

_Am I blind?_ I started to panic.

_Don't worry, everything will be alright,_ said a male voice in my head.

_Who are you?_ I thought, knowing he would hear you.

"Look for your self, you're sight is coming back," answered the voice aloud. And it was true: the darkness was fading away. I blinked several times and a picture started to appear. Black walls…. Black carpet…. Black curtains…. The cream colored desk stood out blindingly and the moon cast soft light across the bed.

I looked up at the voice.

"TYLER?" I gawked at him.

Tyler smiled softly and swept a lock of hair out of my face. "Yes, it's me," he said calmly.

For the longest time I just stared dumbly. I tried to talk but it came out as a blurred mass of sound. Tyler was stroking my hair. I squirmed to get away and tumbled out of the bed.

There was a loud thud as I hit the floor. Tyler's worried voice floated to my ears. "Are you okay?"

Suddenly my tongue unstuck. I pushed myself up and snapped, "Why would you care! You son of a bitch, you made my life hell the day you left! Do you know who long I've been wishing I was dead? NO, I AM NOT OKAY!"

I pounded my fist into the floor, trying to feel pain. The real, physical pain. I felt nothing. _If my pain is only mental, why does is hurt so much?_ I wanted to scream. _Why can't I just die?_

"Nesika, stop, please…" Tyler touched my arm. "I'm sorry. I can explain." Then, softer, he added, "Ness, I love you."

I looked up into his eyes. A sudden sharp shock ran through my body, unlike anything I had ever felt before. Almost unbidden, I punched Tyler hard in the face. I heard the crack of his nose breaking before I stomped angrily out of the room.

I ran through a maze of halls, up and down stairs. All I could think about was getting out. Getting away from this place. Getting away from Tyler. Getting away from everything I had ever felt. It was impossible; all exits were blocked.

Finally in tumbled down the last staircase and laid on the floor. I'd never be able to get out of that place. It's was hopeless. I wished to God I would suddenly obtain the same teleportation powers Tyler had. It would make life so much easier.

That's when I looked up and saw the front door. _Thank you, lord,_ I thought. I scrambled out the door and into….

Jager's arms? Huh?

I stared up into his eyes for a second before I came to my senses and jumped away.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, shocked.

"Where's Tyler?" Jager growled. "I'm going to beat him to a bloody pulp." He glanced down at me. "You alright?" he asked, his tone soft as silk.

"I'm-I'm fine….I think," I said shakily.

"Here." Jager picked me up bride style. "Wrap your arms around my neck," he told me.

I did. "Where are we going?" I asked as he started to move.

"To my place," he answered. "It's not far from here."

"Okay."

I rested my head on shoulder. There was no pulse, but it didn't bothered me like it would've a few years ago. Weird how things change like that.

**Weird huh? I have like only four other sentances besides what I've put on here so far, so I don't know when I'll update again. **  



End file.
